Communication is believed to be the essence of human life. In our society the ability to achieve is often dependent on the ability to communicate. For those of us not born with the ability to communicate, or whose ability to communicate has been impaired, life is often hard and uncontrollable. However, with new technology and the imagination of people who wanted to help, the Augmentative Communication device was conceived and brought to the market.
Market availability of these devices granted people who lack the ability to communicate an opportunity to do so. It allows a special group of individuals who were thought never to have the capability of achieving, to grow and create bright futures for themselves and continually moving towards the goal of independence.
There are a variety of Augmentative Communication Devices available to the public. The devices vary in size, shape, weight and complexity but all have some form of computerized voice and a selection of letters, words or complete thoughts the user may choose from. Some of these devices portray by pictures the thoughts to be transmitted. All which the user may change and enhance as their intelligence progresses.
There are currently several Augmentative Communication Devices commercially available. One company, known as Prentke Romich, has a line of products including the LIBERATOR.SM., the TOUCH TALKER.SM., and the INTRO TALKER.SM.. Another company, Sentient Systems Technology Inc. has a model known as the DYNAVOX.SM.. A company known as Zygo produces models known as MACAW.SM., SECRETARY.SM., and PARROT.SM.. The A.C.S. Technologies company produces a product known as the REAL VOICE.SM.. There may be other devices produced and they are intended to perform a similar function to the devices outlined above, and include any other device which is meant to be transported by the person using it.
Augmentative Communication devices have created greater freedom for non-oral people. For non-ambulatory people, the unit is held by a specially designed mounting bracket for wheelchairs. This allows the wheelchair occupant to use their communication unit whenever and wherever they want. Nothing, however has been proposed for semi-ambulant people, who due to their disabilities are only capable of moving themselves about and usually have very limited control in carrying anything of significant size or weight. Augmentative Communication Devices are evolving constantly with greater capabilities and lighter weight. However, those currently on the market have a weight, with their battery power supply, ranging from about seven pounds to about seventy pounds. This weight, with respect to individuals who are semi-ambulatory, is tremendous. The weight, even if attempted will eventually prove too difficult and dangerous. For if the person were to fall while carrying the device and injure themselves and the unit this could be a major set back in their progress towards independence, and a productive life.
The inability to carry the Augmentative Communication devices creates a high level of frustration in the user. They are in possession of an apparatus which enables them to communicate with the world for the first time, but they are limited as to where and when they can use it. This severe limitation slows down their learning processes as well as creates immense limitations for Augmentative Communication devices which were designed to allow the user to interact freely with their environment.
Having others carry the Augmentative Communication Device is unsatisfactory both due to the excess time of another person which is occupied for a purely mechanical task, as well as the human dependency which is engendered undesirably, rather than diminished. Further, when the Augmentative Communication Device is carried, there is always the possibility that it will be inadvertently dropped. This risk of being dropped is increased when the Augmentative Communication Device is carried by a semi-ambulatory person. Further, the Augmentative Communication Devices are quite expensive, ranging in price from several thousand dollars up to about fifteen thousand dollars. A damaged unit can result in an expensive repair bill and significant down time.
What is therefore needed is a device to help semi-ambulatory, non-oral people over come the challenges accompanying the Augmentative Communication Device both in terms of its weight and mobility. Such a device would free them to face and tackle other challenges, which in turn would permit and encourage them to strive for a fuller life.